dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Sam (New Earth)
A new incarnation of the Freedom Fighters was formed at this time. Infinite Crisis During the Infinite Crisis, the Freedom Fighters were attacked by the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Uncle Sam was shown easily standing up to Black Adam, even knocking him away with one punch. Three of the Freedom Fighters, Human Bomb, Phantom Lady and Black Condor were killed in the battle. Uncle Sam himself seemingly dies at the hands of Deathstroke while the other team members are brutally injured but survive. Sam was not seen among the dead Freedom Fighters after they were found strung up on the Washington Monument. One Year Later By the end of the "Lost Year", the spirit of Uncle Sam was reincarnated and attempting to form a new version of the Freedom Fighters. This new incarnation of Uncle Sam emerged from the Mississippi River Brave New World Vol 1 1 while Father Time, the leader of S.H.A.D.E., was elsewhere planning the future of his organization by using new incarnations of Freedom Fighters members as recruits. Uncle Sam, disturbed by the deadly force used by the new versions of Phantom Lady, The Human Bomb, Doll Man and others, successfully recruits these metahumans into his new Freedom Fighters team, which results in Father Time ordering his remaining S.H.A.D.E. personnel to pursue and kill Uncle Sam and his team. Although Uncle Sam is shown to be against killing, particularly rebuking Doll Man for murdering a crime lord in front of the man's young grandson, Uncle Sam is not against using deadly force when necessary. Due to circumstances, Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters came into an alliance with S.H.A.D.E. against the evil entity Gonzo the Mechanical Bastard, which resulted in Sam becoming, briefly, the director of S.H.A.D.E. before control was of the organization was regained by Father Time, while under the watch of Checkmate. During the Final Crisis, Uncle Sam was among the many super heroes that were corrupted by the Anti-Life Equation. | Powers = * : Uncle Sam's powers are proportionate to the United States' faith in the ideals of liberty and freedom. ** : The American Spirit will merge with a dying patriot to manifest physically. Uncle Sam will usurp all memories of the host. The possession is permanent until that Sam chooses voluntarily to leave the body. ** : Uncle Sam's appearance, though occasionally different, remains relatively the same in every year. He always appears as a middle-aged though able-bodied man with white hair and a white beard. ** : He is also shown to be able to transport himself and others to a pocket of an alternate dimension called The Heartland. Pre-Crisis, he was also able to travel between Earth-Two and Earth-X at will, though he lost this ability when fatigued. ** ** : While on Earth-X in 1941, Uncle Sam received a vision of the attack on Pearl Harbor occurring on Earth-Two. The vision came unbidden, and was not something Sam could control. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : In great American civil conflicts, Sam can split in two entities, each one supporting one of the sides. During the American Civil War, Sam had been split in two as Johnny Reb and Billy Yank. It's unknown if he can split in more duplicates. ** Sam can detect the whereabouts of patriotic objects, as the American Constitution, the Declaration of Independence and possibly others. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Uncle Sam's powers are grounded by the strength of the American consciousness. When the overwhelming spirit of America falters, Sam's strength and stamina declines. During the American Civil War, the country's faith was sundered and Sam was split into two composite forms, Johnny Reb and Billy Yank. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Many Quality Comics characters had counterparts on Earth-Two, who migrated, in three groups, from that world to Earth-X. Their adventures diverged, (in Summer 1941, on 23 February 1942, and on 1 April 1942), from those of the Quality Universe versions of these characters. ** Pearl Harbor migration, Summer 1941: *** Hourman (later returned to Earth-Two) *** Invisible Hood *** Magno *** Miss America *** Neon *** Red Torpedo *** Uncle Sam (later returned to Earth-Two) **** The first team was mostly apparently killed by Japanese warplanes on December 7th 1941. ** Santa Barbara migration, February 1942: *** Black Condor *** Doll Man *** Human Bomb *** Phantom Lady *** The Ray *** Red Bee *** Uncle Sam (later returned to Earth-Two) **** The second team fought all the way through WWII, which on Earth-X dragged on until 1973. This team later migrated from Earth-X to Earth-One. ** Final migration, April 1942: *** Black Condor (again) *** Blackhawk Squadron *** Doll Man (again) *** Firebrand *** Human Bomb (again) *** Jester *** Manhunter *** Midnight *** Phantom Lady (again) *** Plastic Man *** Quicksilver *** Ray (again) *** Spider *** Uncle Sam (again) * Uncle Sam on New Earth vanished at the end of WWII, in 1945, for several decades. * Uncle Sam in the Quality Universe appeared from , July 1940, to , Dec 1944. | Trivia = * Uncle Sam is also known as Brother Jonathan, Johnny Reb, Billy Yank. | Links = }} Category:America-Themed Heroes Category:Characters from traditional sources Category:Formerly Deceased